


4 Things Nero Changed and 1 Thing He Didn't

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic came about when I started to look deeper into the consequences of Nero's arrival in the Alternate Reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Things Nero Changed and 1 Thing He Didn't

1  
When Gary Mitchell joined Starfleet Academy, it was five years before James Kirk would sign up. Without Kirk's influence and competitiveness, Gary's grades weren't as high as he had hoped for, although his devil-may-care attitude was tamed somewhat. He finally graduated from the Academy – the same year that Kirk was enlisting – but knew that he would never make it as a bridge officer. His first posting was on the USS Belvedere, a small scientific vessel, where he was one of a team of fifteen xenobiologists. Within a year, he had married one of his colleagues and, aboard the USS Salvation, one of the few Starfleet ships that accommodated families, the two of them raised three children. Unlike his counterpart, this Gary Mitchell lived to be over 100 years of age and never showed the slightest sign of any telepathic ability.

2  
After the horrors he saw in the aftermath of the attack on the USS Kelvin, Andrei Chekov walked away from his Starfleet commission. Only a few months after he left, he met a young girl working behind a bar. Still traumatized by the events earlier that year, he became desperate to find something good and positive in the galaxy and asked her to marry him less than a week after they met. When their son, Pavel, was born in 2241, it was 4 years earlier than his counterpart would be born in the other universe that Nero hadn't attacked. While Pavel was still the same frenetic, intelligent young man in both realities, it was only in this one that he became the youngest Navigator ever in Starfleet.

3  
Spock had known from the start that any relationship with a cadet would be an illogical course of action. But he hadn't counted on his human side becoming physically drawn to Nyota Uhura. By any humanoid standards she was attractive, but it was her intelligence and her determination that first caused Spock to notice her. As his teaching assistant, she was attentive, anticipating his requirements and asking questions that proved she understood his teachings better than many of her peers. When she approached him the first time, he politely declined her interest, explaining that despite his attraction towards her, he was not willing to encumber himself in a relationship. The second time she came to him, moments after the death of his mother, he found that he could no longer resist, accepting something that he would never have dreamt of in any other life.

4  
Despite their severely diminished numbers, the Vulcans continued as they always had. When it came time to approach the subject of unification with the Romulans, it was Sarek, supported by his son Spock who led the argument for the proposal. Spock, having lived through the initial stages of the debate once before, was irreplaceable. "It is illogical to hold grudges," he reminded the few thousand Vulcans who survived. "Alone, we cannot survive." Although the debate spanned decades, eventually an uneasy truce was formed between the two races, chronologically occurring many years before Spock had managed it as a young man.

5  
The cause of his failed marriage, Leonard McCoy decided, was the attack by the Romulan Nero. Somehow, he insisted to anyone who would listen, Nero's appearance in this world had led to Jocelyn leaving him, taking their four-year old daughter with her. He could not accept that perhaps his tendency to work 18 hour shifts at the hospital may have contributed to the breakdown of their relationship. Or the all-too-regular glasses of whiskey that he drank to blot out the horrors he had seen. As he continued as Chief Medical Officer on board the Enterprise, he continued to console himself with the (incorrect) belief that his counterpart was living a perfect family life on Earth.


End file.
